Valentine's Day
by Ashthorne
Summary: Yuki is swarmed by girls on Valentine's Day and doesn't think anything good will happen. Then Kyo shows up looking determined... Crack fic. Don't expect anything actually pleasing or entertaining. I wrote this to hopefully get out of my funk.


**I am warning you all now that this absolutely sucks, but I needed to write something to break through this stupid writers block. I know that a lot of you are upset that there are no new chapters to my stories ****_You Lucky Bitch, School Sucks _****and **_**Confusing Obedience to Unexpected Revenge.**_** I have perfectly valid reasons for not updating, other than writers block, but I'm sure that none of you want to hear them. So... here's my little ficlet. Enjoy!**

**Warnings:**** Mega amount of OOCness and boy on boy lovin'. If you don't like, please don't read. Don't torture yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Are these really necessary? I mean, if I was the maker of any of these anime/manga, I would not be writing fanfiction about them. *sigh* Oh well. I do not own Fruits Basket nor do I own it's characters.**

* * *

Yuki POV

Valentine's Day. Perfect. Another day full of harassment and silly, over-obsessive fangirls trying to stuff chocolates down my throat. If I wasn't so afraid of people judging me because of it, I'd gladly tell them all off, 'accidentally' letting it slip that the female body does nothing for me. Oh no, I'd rather look at a smooth, hard, _flat_ chest than a weird, squishy, lumpy chest. I mean really, I think breasts are just an inconvenience. From what I've noticed, they can be used a powerful weapons against men and they seem to get in the way of everything. The only thing they're needed for is nursing they're babies. Blegh. *sigh* Oh well. I guess I'll just accept the fact that this is another Valentine's Day that will leave me disappointed.

Wait... Should I have said that?

Kyo POV

Looking left and right, I was starting to get frustrated. Where is that damn rat!? I've been looking for him for over ten minutes. I have to find him! I know that if I don't do it now when everyone (AKA girls of 'Prince Yuki Fan Club') is watching, the result won't be nearly as satisfying. Wait a minute. Are those fangirl squeals I hear? Hehehe... Before I lost my courage or ruined anything by think, I walked up to Yuki, shoved him against the wall and proceeded to kiss him senseless. Vaguely, I heard cries of indignation and a few sniffles and shouted protests. I honestly didn't care.

Yuki POV

I can't believe this. Everywhere I look there are sickeningly sweet smelling females. They're too close! I'm gagging and my eyes are watering. Someone please help! I turned my head to the right and saw the stupid cat. I honestly didn't know which was worse. The hyenas surrounding me or my cousin. Holy shit! Someone is _definitely_ shouldn't. Screw it! I'm taking my chances with my irritable cousin. Hang on. What's he doing? He has this look in his eye. Uh oh. He's determined. That makes me anxious. Nothing good can come from an upset and determined Kyo. I watched as he pushed his way through the horde of female flesh and, in a sudden movement, pinned me to the wall with one hand by my hip and the other in my hair.

Did I forget to mention he was KISSING me!? Although, it could be worse. I could have been kissed by the currently screeching vultures surrounding us. At least Kyo's hot, and male. No! Bad Yuki. You, Kyo, and both of you incestuous thoughts and actions will get you in trouble. Still...

Kyo POV

I had my cute cousin pinned and I was currently ravishing his mouth. Damn! Who knew the rat could use his tongue like that? Unfortunately, we had to pull away for air. We leaned our foreheads together while we panted. I watched as realization of what just happened sink into Yuki's brain before hearing let out a weak, breathy chuckle. He clung to the collar of my school shirt and mumbled against my lips.

"I guess this Valentine's Day wasn't a complete disappointment."

...

...

*head cocked to the side in confusion*

...

...

"...Today's Valentine's Day?"

* * *

**Oh Kyo, you sad, naïve boy. Anyways, I don't care if you flame my stories, just not this one. This was not written to please anyone. This was written because it's 2 am, I can't fall asleep and I'm tired of this stupid writers block. Oh! If anyone can help me with some research about the Salem Witch Trials and Paganism history, that would be amazing. I'm currently writing a book, yes, an actual book, called The Creatures of the Night. If anyone is interested to know more or has any info on the previously said subjects, your help, encouragement and enthusiasm (even if fake) would be much appreciated. **

**I'll be working on the next chapters for my stories, but please don't get your hopes up for frequent update at all or anytime soon. High School annoys the f*** outta me sometimes... Anyways, please review. **


End file.
